Isn't Someone Missing Mello?
by Death'sLullaby
Summary: Songfic about Mello's last mission Song: Missing by Evanescence Inspired by one of my fav AMVs: /watch?v 3PWAJ1N7s6k I suggest you watch it cause it's awesome :


_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

Mello looked at his still-sleeping partner before he walked out of the door. He knew if he lingered much longer he would lose his courage and stay.

_Maybe someday you'll look up, _

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?"_

He hated that this was the only way to beat Near. But, then again, he was excited for simply beating the child. The child who had beat him from the first day they set out as competitors- the first day Mello had laid eyes on the albino.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

Everyone he had known for all of his life had shown no emotions. Emotions were what made you weak. In Wammy's, and out in the world, you could not be weak. L's death is what truly showed him that.

_  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?_

L had always ignored him during Mello's time at Wammy's. He always sent his cases to Near, because Near was to be his successor.

_  
Am I so insignificant?_

Shouldn't Mello have been the successor? He was extremely smart, almost as smart as Near. And Mello's letter came before Near's. M before N. M came after L. It was only natural that Mello should inherit L's place.

_  
Isn't something missing?_

He left Wammy's after L's death. The only one who ever tried to find him was Matt. Matt was the only one who helped him; Near used him as a pawn. _  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

Now he would submit to being Near's pawn. It was the only way to stop Kira. He had to do it before more people were killed. He had to do it for L.

_  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again

Mello had never meant to bring Matt into all of this. And now, by doing this mission, he was ensured that Matt would no longer have a part in it.

_  
I know what you do to yourself_

Matt was like a puppy. Being at Wammy's left him socially awkward and determined to show everyone he didn't care. But really, without something to do he didn't know what to do with his life. That's why he stuck around Mello.

_  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Mello felt like screaming at the unfairness of it all. Although he would be ultimately beating Near, he wouldn't live to ensure that he was always better. So really, Near would beat him. Again.

_  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Even though I'm the sacrifice

On the outside he kept himself calm and sure. He looked confident that this mission wasn't going to be his last. But on the inside was a different story.

_  
You won't try for me, not now_

He didn't mourn the loss of his life, not really at least. He knew it was inevitable. In fact, he knew he'd die prematurely ever since he joined the mafia.

_  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

He had always thought himself prepared for death, but now he realized with a sad smile all the chocolate he'd never get to eat and all the opportunities to tease the gamer that he'd miss out on.__

And if I bleed, I'll bleed

He was certain of his impending demise as he rode through the streets on his motorcycle. So far his mission was going well, but he just finished the easy part. The harder part was yet to come as he shoved Kiyomi Takada inside the back of a delivery truck.

_  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

He drove down the highway with his eyes focused on the road. He could hear Takada shifting in the back. He knew his death was near.

_  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something_

He pulled over into an abandoned church, turned off the truck, and sat there waiting for the end.__

Even though I'm the sacrifice

Mello felt a sharp pain in his chest and he realized that the end had come. His mission was complete, at least in a sense.

_  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone_

In the end he was how he lived. Alone. For even his only friend, Matt, wasn't there, although he was glad for that.

_  
Isn't something missing?_

He closed his eyes for the last time, a slight smile on his face. The game was finally over and he had won, even if Near didn't acknowledge it as a win.

_  
Isn't someone missing me?_


End file.
